Blue Moon
by Kira Aso
Summary: My first romance! and first in this site! so far it sucks: Mya is a latin girl from cali who moved to the other side of the world to prove she can make it on her own. her employer, seto kaiba, steels her heart., but trouble seems to find her too, is her d
1. Default Chapter

She ran across the school yard at top speed. Her ruffled uniform skirt ran behind her along with her long silky honey brown hair. Her jungle green eyes trembled in fear as her breasts rose and fell with every breath she took. Her eyes widened when she came upon a brick wall. She was trapped. "Shit…."She whispered to herself.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon rose it's head and roared into her face. She looked around for a hole, a door, a window, a ladder, anything! But no, nothing was there to aide her. It was all up to her. She put down her backpack and looked right into the it's icy blue eyes. But it didn't work, nothing happened. The creature opened its jaws and snapped at her, but it was too slow, she ran under It's legs, running as fast as she could, "Why didn't it work?!" she asked herself as she ran, when she came to a broken pipe line on the side of a building. She took off her sweater vest and grabbed the top of the pipe. She pulled on it with all her might and quickly shoved her vest in the end, while still pulling down, bending it at an angle.

The BEWD ran to her, roaring away, spreading it's wings, ready to attack. She pulled her vest out of the cold pipe and freezing steam froze the Blue Eyes into a huge Icicle. 

She gave a relieved sigh and jumped off the pipe. Trying to catch her breath, she walked up to the frozen creature and raised a hand to rest on its nuzzle.

The ice burst apart and she was sent to the ground with a loud scream

Suddenly, the Blue Eyes disappeared along with everything around it. She was in a room, a testing room.

"You OK?"

She looked up, "Yea, Mokuba…I'm fine…"

"I guess my brother's prototype is a dud…" he gave her a hand and helped her up.

"Not completely." she said, looking down at the child, "Good graphics but it needs more."

They heard a rattling.

"Huh?"

The door burst open. In came Seto Kaiba. "Mokuba" he said, his eyes glaring at them both.

She had heard about the proud, the strong, the stubborn, Seto Kaiba. But she had never met him. Only his younger brother, Mokuba, whom she had become friends with.

"You know I don't like you here with out me, you didn't touch anything, did you?"

"No, Brother, I was just showing her around."

"And who is _she_?" _he_ looked to her, a serious expression to his eyes.

The girl stepped up to him, "Mya Cashino", She said. "I'm a friend of Mokuba, we met when he was lost at the park."

"And what are you doing in my lab?"

"She's here for an interview!" little Mokuba squeaked.

"Interview?" Both Seto and Mya looked at the child in confusion. 

"For the house keeping job," he explained "and I thought id show her where not to go."

"by bringing her to my lab?" Seto raised an eye brow to his brother.

"um…yea…" Mokuba hoped his story worked.

"Ok," Seto looked at the 17-year-old girl, "follow me and I'll interview you." he turned and walked out." Mokuba, lock up." 

Mokuba nodded and wished his friend good luck.

"Sit" Seto instructed. As she did.

Nervousness ran through her body. She needed this job. But she wasn't ready, she was suppose to come over next week, not today, She was still in her school uniform, her hair up in a pony tail, and her side bangs down her cheeks, not really the proper look for an interview, especially with Seto Kaiba.

He sat in front of her, looking at her with hid fingers over his mouth. Silence filled the room, and the more silence, the more nervous she got.


	2. blah

"Mya Cashino, right?" Seto finally spoke.

"Yes"

"Tell me, why do you want this job?"

"To tell you the truth, I just want to prove to my parents, in California, I can take care of myself."

"you know you get to live here and are aloud to pay no bills, pay for no food, and so on?"

"Yes, I know"

"That is more like having things handed to you, not really taking care of yourself, sounds like the lazy way to me."

"Really? "she asked, a little insulted now, "well, I plan to work around the clock and clean a ten story house that is as big as an airport. Mr. Kaiba, That would seem like a lot of work to me, besides, what was your first job? Something small, right? Now look at you! You made it. I need a chance to make to too."

Seto gave her a smirk. "Ok, you got the job."

"Relief. Pure, wonderful, better than sex, relief! "Thank you, sir! You won't regret this."

"By The way," he said, "this _is_ my first job," and he left.

"YOU'RE WORKING FOR KAIBA?!" Joey was totally surprised to what his favorite cousin had just told him. 

"Yea, so what?" Mya asked.

Joey and Mya were similar in lots of ways, although he has brown eyes, she has green eyes, he was blonde, she was a burette, she was half Mexican ,spent all her life in America, and they pretty much looked nothing alike, they both act like 5 year olds and refuse to grow up.

"So he'll fire ya in a day!" Joey exclaimed, "Kaiba is the biggest Jackass on the face of this planet!"

"Hey! You're the one who said.." she made her voice as deep as she could, ".. move over here! You'll be away from your folks and get a good job, while you're here I can get pay back from the time you beat me in paint ball!"

"Those pieces of shit hurt! And I had a lot of bruises that you took advantage of! You cheated!"

"Of course you had a lot of bruises! I gave them to you when the balls hit you! Duh! And besides…. I need money.."

Joey put his arm around his cousin lovingly trying to hide his urge to choke her with it, "Work with me! I get great payment at McDonald's!"

"Ha! Joey, I think Mya wants a job that doesn't include fast food." Yugi, who had just arrived, laughed.

"Ehh… why not?" Joey Blinked, "Free food! And hot women!"

Mya laughed, "um…. No thanks, cause' , but I rather not, he may be a jack ass, but he got money _y yo lo quiero_!" ( And I want it!) 

All three of them laughed together. "True that, true that.." Joey said.

"We'll I'm glad you finally got a job, Mya" Yugi said, "you've really looked forward to it."

"Yea…"Mya started but her cell phone rang.

"You have a cell phone?" Joey asked, trying to start an argument.

"of course I have a cell phone, why wouldn't I have a cell phone?"

"I don't have a cell phone."

"that's cause you'll loose it in less than a week"

"I want a cell phone!"

"if I buy you one for Christmas, will you shut up and let me pick it up?" he picked up her phone.

"she's not going to get me one", Joey whispered to Yugi who was amused by this.

"hello?" She asked. "Ah!" right away she pulled it away from her ears. Loud screeching was all that was heard. It was so loud, the entire class room could hear it as it echoed off the walls and shattered the windows.

"Ahhh!!!!!" Everyone covered their ears quickly, that sound was like nails on a chalk bored. Mya turned her phone off. "Sorry!" She apologized to everyone and continued to talk to Yugi and Joey. "What the hell was that?" she asked them. 

"WHAT?!" Joey yelled, still not fully recovered from the sound.

"Maybe your phone company just had a line crash", Yugi suggested.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, that's probably it…"she felt silly. Lately she had been very jumpy, every sound made her paranoid. _Why_ was she so afraid? _What _was she so afraid of?

"WHAT?!"

"I said you're an idiot!" she answered him.

"Oh….Thanks!" Joey's cheesy smile took over his face.


	3. blah blah

Bus 110 arrived in front of Kaiba Manor. Mya stepped out of the vehicle with her bags and stood there as the bus drove away. _It's so big….._ She thought. She stood in front of the gates starring at the building. She had been here before, but never without Mokuba. _…..and I'm gonna live there!!_

"Hello?", She entered the Mansion after what seemed like an endless walk from the gates. No one answered. She dragged her bags in with her and left them right next to the door where they wouldn't be in anyone's way, and began to look around for someone to help her figure out where she was suppose to put them.

"Mokuba? Mr. Kaiba?" No answer. 

"May I help you, miss?" An old man in a tuxedo approached her. She smiled. "Jeeves! Thank god! I thought I'd end up lost in this place!"

"Young lady, my name is Frtngja."

Mya Blinked. "Um… How do you pronounce that again?"

"Frtngja."

"……………………………...............…..right!!!"

"How may I help you?"

"Um, I was wondering where my room is, I'm the new House Keeper."She said with the sound of pride in her voice.

"Oh, you poor poor child…."

"Huh?"

"Mya!" Little Mokuba slid down the stair railing and ran to her, giving her a great hug.

"Hey, kid!":: she kneeled down her hug the child back when she noticed the bags he had with him. "What are those for?" she asked.

"My trip!" Mokuba said enthusiastically. 

"Trip? Trip to where?"

"Summer camp!"

"Y..you're leaving me here? H…how long?"

"I'll be back in the fall."

"What?! Three months?! Summer camp does not last three months!"

"The one I'm going to does. And F…rgtititi… um… he's on vacation!"

"So I'll be here alone?" Images of huge parties flashed through her mind.

"No, Seto will be here too, He has a lot of work to do to leave."

"You're leaving me with you're brother?!"

"Yea. You two'll be fine! He was nice to you at the interview after all"

"That was nice?!" Her head was about to explode. She could feel it!

Mokuba laughed and ran out with the butler, "Bye!"

"Wait! Mokuba! Alfred! Come back!" The door closed shut. "They didn't tell me where my room was…"

"5th Floor, Second door to your left." Kaiba stepped out of the Kitchen and sat down on the couch sipping on hot cocoa.

"Thanks…"Mya said. "Um… Is there anything I could get you sir?"

"Just get out of my sight and stay out of my way."

"Well… What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. We don't need a housekeeper, I can handle myself. I only gave you the job to humor Mokuba. He wouldn't stop talking about you and how much you needed a job and a place to stay. So there's you're room and you get paid. But you have no job."

Normally, getting paid for doing absolutely nothing would be a thrill to Mya. But It wasn't. The hole point of moving to Japan was to prove she could make it on her own, But like he said in her interview, everything was just handed to her. "Sir.." She said "… I can't do that."

"And why n----" Seto didn't finish his question, right in that second, the windows burst into shreds to the same screeching her cell phone made. They both held there hands to their ears and ducked. Mya couldn't help but scream. She managed to open one eye and she saw what she didn't see before. Sprits. Ghosts. Some form of Being. Twirling and swirling around the room circling them.

She blinked. And they were gone. The sound went thinner to none. And Seto look to Mya, both with the same expression on their faces. "Banshees." Kaiba mouthed.


	4. blah blah blah

Seto slammed into his chair and worked his computer,, his fingers moved so fast she couldn't keep up with him.

"There's gotta be something here about banshees…."He said, Although Mya wasn't sure weather it was addressed to her or if he was talking to himself.

"How do you know if that's what it is?" She asked, just in case.

"I don't but that doesn't happen in my house everyday."

Mya noticed his face was completely bank, yet at the same time filled with concentration. This must be what years working hard is like. He's so young… Probably only a few years older than her. Nah.. He can't be that old…. Could he? He certainly was handsome…Well formed body…stylish hair… those ice blue eyes…………………Hold up! What was she thinking? It's Seto Kaiba! "Well…"She said, but she couldn't finish her sentence. "That's strange…"He said.

"What?" she asked, coming back from Lala-land.

"My computer can't find any information on banshees…. And my mind is fizzed about them."

"Well…They're a bunch of chicks with issues who fly around screaming and turn people into stone…"

"Interesting… And where did you here that?" He asked, wanted more information.

"Plucky Duck from Tiny Toons." Seto blinked and turned back to his computer not bothering to ask.

"But that's like an Iris Myth, Isn't it? Even if it was real, There's no way a banshee will come to Japan."

"Why not?" Experience had taught Kaiba to expect the un expected. And that the impossible, was possible.

"Cause…Cause….Cause…… cause no one here knows Irish… who will she talk to?"

"Were you dropped when you were a baby or what?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, but you're really starting to annoy me."

"And why is that?"

"You're idiotic. You remind me of Joey"

"That's my cousin!"

"The dog is youre cousin?! What? You're like the Puppy?"

"No… We just have lives unlike you who sits in his office and types and types and types…"

"I get paid good money for my hard work, unlike you."

"Hey! I'm trying to get a good job but I ended up here with you!"

"You want to quit?"

"No I want you to come with me!"

"Huh?!"

@~~~~~~

"Hey! Mr. Scrooge!"

They were at the beach now. The sun was shinning bright on her bare skin. She stood on the soft sand feeling it between her toes. 

"Bah-humbug…"Seto mumbled grumpily. "Whoa.."

With her usual smile on her face, She wore a blue bikini, about the color of the night sky, with white twinkles on it. Men couldn't help but take a glance at her. Her green eyes mixed beautifully with the blue, she was one hell of a sight. She just never noticed that about her self. She never cared to notice. Unlike Seto. But of course, he played it off. 

"And why are we here when there are banshees threatening my house?" He asked, keeping his eyes to the ocean instead.

"Taking a little summer break" She said slyly. "Besides, You say I don't have a life, I say you don't have a life, why don't we show each other how full of life we can be. I know something fun we could do." she teasingly got closer to him. "Call it being a little naughty if you'd like.." She winked At him.

Seto Gulped.

@~~~~~~

"I am not wearing this…"

"Please?"

"No, it feels uncomfortable.."

"Yea, but, if you don't where anything we'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Can't I just wear swim trunks instead of a Speedo?" Seto said. They were in the store at the beach since the prince didn't have anything to swim in. and he was hiding in the dressing room with Mya waited outside.

"Well yea but I don't have enough money for the trunks."

"Hello! Billionaire!"

"Hello! I'm treating you to this! Everything's on me! Including the leopard pattern Speedo."

"I'll lend you the money."

"No way, your wearing it."

"I rather walk around naked!"

"I can live with that!"

@~~~~~~

"Why'd you have to put my hopes up?" She said jokingly. Seto ended up winning and they bought the trunks, Of course, he won the way he won everything but his duels, through money. "I cant wait to tell my mom I got a raise on my first day!"

Seto Hid a smile from her. Why did her presents make him smile? Why did her voice make him smile? It just did. He was wrong. She wasn't like Joey. Joey's a pathetic bastard who must have been born with 98% of his brain missing, not Mya, Her smile was contagious, her laugh was like music, ok, her jokes were a little stupid, but she wasn't afraid of speaking her mind…She had said something. But he was too deep in thought to hear her.

"Mr. Kaiba?" she asked. Looking to him.

"Hm…?,"He looked back.

"You want to go surfing?" She repeated.

"Surfing?" The way he said that you would think those were alien words to him. "Yea.. You know.. Surfing… you get on a surfboard and ride the waves…"

"I know what surfing is." The usual Seto Kaiba, snapped at her.

"_Spensa_…."She said to him, Taking one step back.

"spensa?" Those really were alien words.

"It's a Spanish word I made up, it means, whoa, geez, calm down, depends on how I use it."

Seto raised an eye brow. Mya took two surf boards and handed one to him.

"Ready to have some fun,_ niño_?"


	5. blah blah blah blah

__

First of all lemme say sorry I took for freakin long. I was bussy. But now that I no longer have a life for the moment I continue my story.

To the people who said they hate it: I agree the plot sucks, but im making it up as I go along, gimme a break!~atleast I come up with my own material, unlike some loser. As for the spelling, yea, I suck at that, and I do use spell check, oh well, ill see whats up then. Oh, some words are misspelled on purpose and the bad grammar is too( that's how people talk! Dur!) . As for the dude who said it was inappropriate: it says PG-13! Theres cussing and minor sex ( don't worry, im not describing anything, this isn't to hentai shit) 

To those who like my story: ::blows kisses:: muah! Muah! I love you all! Muah! Although I cant tell ya whats gonna happen cause even I don't know! If you have any jokes or ideas e-mail me at _KiwiKitty87@aol.com__ sub: Idea!. And if you don't type that on the subject, ill just end up deleting it. _

Closing statement: "Peace! Love! And Sex solves everthything!"(j/k) 

"I said I was sorry!" They were back at the mansion a half an hour later and Mya found herself bandaging Kaiba's arm.

"That Jelly Fish stung!" Kaiba complained.

It's a defense mechanism!" She pouted, defending the jelly fish and tightening the bandages, "Besides, the life guard saved you and gave you mouth to mouth. They were pretty hot, don't ya think?"

"They were guys!" Kaiba glared at her.

Mya ignored that usual evil look. "Well I thought they were hot…" she mumbled. "Besides, we had fun! Ya know….beforeyougotstungandpeoplestratedpeeingonyourarm…." She looked to the ground once again feeling a hot glare from her employer. "It…got your head off the banshee problem ^-^" She Gave proud Smile.

Kaiba Blinked. "Banshee problem?" _Oh shit…That's right… how could I have forgotten something like that? _He got to his feet, ready to scream. "Banshees are flying around my house and you took me to the beach?!"

"Um..yeah?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I wanted to get your mind off things…"

"But there are banshees haunting my house!"

"Hey! Nothing happened while we were gone, right?!?"

Kaiba Froze and looked around the room. She was right. Nothing happened.

_"Pinche cabrón, siempre me regaña, ni sabe sí es sierto que--"_

"I'm going to check the security cameras-"

**__**

"Great!"

"-You're going to make dinner."

"What?? I wanna Help!" She wined like a two year old having a tantrum.

"Hey, you're the house keeper right? Maybe I will have you do things after all…" Kaiba walked away disappearing into the many halls of the mansion.

_"Puto…." _Mya mumbled, And stepped into the kitchen.

@~~~~~~

Mya stirred the pot slowly and took a taste. "Ahh! Hot! Hot! Hot!" She ran around the kitchen with her tongue sticking out. "Hoth! Hoth! AHHHH!!!!!!!!!" She drank a glass of icy water and gave a relieved sigh. "Needs more hot sauce. "She opened a cabinet and her eyes grew wide as she screamed. There was something inside the cabinet and it screamed too.

"Joey! What are you doing here?!"

Joey blinked "um…health inspecting?"

"Get out!"She grabbed her cousin's arm and pulled him out.

"I was checkin up on ya, ok?"

"You ever heard of a phone?"

"A what?! Listen, I seriously don't think you should work here, I think this place is haunted!"

"And what would give you that idea, Einstein?"

"cause I saw them! And they were hot!"

"Do you ever think of anything other than you're hormones?"

"Do you?" He asked while raising an eye brow at her.

"Of course I do!"

"Yeah…right…" he gave a chuckle as he snooped around the pot. "What are you making?" she ask curiously.

"Molé" Mya said, looking for the hot sauce. "I wonder what it would taste like with Wasabi instead…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" She quickly turned around to find Joey running around. "Hoth! Hoth! Hoth!"

"Wait… Did you say you saw them? ……But--"

"Wather! Wather!"

"I gotta tell Seto!" She ran out quickly."

"AYA! AYA! HOTH!" Mya ran back in and handed him the ice cubes and steered him out the door. "You were never here!" And she closed the door.


	6. blah blah blah blah blah

__

Well I'm back I counted the reviews and I have 16 good reviews and 4 bad ones. That's excluding the ones by me and the simpsons/romeo and Juliet person. I still say "Screw you"

Ok, I don't know if you've all noticed but Mya is sorta based on me. Yea, I'm a brat too ^-^. She's also based on a rp character. Except she's a lil different since she has a husband even though she's 16, cause they faked their age and image, which was easy since their both transgenic with I got from dark angel, except they have like powers and stuff and junk, and really, to tell you the truth , its a digimon rpg for some reason. We don't even mention the digimon that much. Hey! If anyone want to rp with me I'm me at KiwiKitty87 on AIM or ILuvJoeyWheeler on Yahoo. I'm a newbie though, lol ^-^;; If it helps ima 15/f but that's all the info ull be getting from me sorry. 

Closing statement: But officer! I swear to drunk I'm not god!

@~~~~~~

Mya ran as fast as she could through the many corridors of the mansion, _Damn, this place is big. Hopefully I won't get lost. Up. Down. Left. Right. Where am I going again? Oh yea. The glass tower. Who would build a glass tower? Ugh! Who cares! Less thinking more running! Um….make that walking…._ She looked up, now under the tower and on the first step. _…make that climbing…_She didn't know how tall the tower was. She really didn't want to know, the shape of the stairs were insane! Maybe that's the why. Maybe their meant to drive the intruder insane, just looking at the twists, and turns, plus the height made Mya want to hurl. She certainly was dizzy. 

"Uhhhhh….Seto!" She yelled. There was no way she was going up there. She waited a moment and a speaker on the wall answered.

_"I'm busy."_

"I have to tell you something! It's really important!"

_"What is it?"_

"It's about the banshees! They're not real!"

A pause. A long pause. An annoying one that made Mya want to yell for him to answer already. Then an answer _ "Come up"._

"How? That shit looks like I'ma fall"

__

"You would, so take the elevator."

"What elev…."The bookcase Beside her moved forward and to the side, exposing the elevator behind it. "Of course…" Mya said, "What is it with rich people and having secret doors behind bookcases?" She went in. 

@~~~~~~

As soon as the silver doors opened she ran towards him. "Seto! Joey w-" BAM! a hit to the head and she fell to the ground rubbing her forehead. "Owww…." she looked at him. "What the hell happened?"

Kaiba gave a small chuckle. "Invisible wall"

"ok.. 1: Why the hell does your elevator play classical music? I gotta fix that… and 2: Let me in!" She yelled.

Kaiba actually liked this side of her. She looked kinda cute went she pouted like that. It made him want to get her even more angry. But it wasn't exactly a time to play around. So he opened the door for her.

Right away Mya headed to him computer and sat on his chair. "ok, so, heres the thing; Joey said that she saw the banshees, right? Yea, so, but he wasn't turned into stone, so im thinking the banshees are some hologram or something. I saw this on Scooby doo…right? Yea. Ok. So. So…so, what happened was that when they sat on a rock or something the holograms of these two dead war brothers appeared in the cemetery fighting each other. Ok. So. So im thinking, ok, maybe someone snuck in and like. Ok. Installed like stuff in your house. And don't look at me like that, im not good at explaining things.. And im not getting off the chair, if feels good on my ass."

Seto pushed a button that made the chair lean forward and Mya fall off. "Yes, but the floor suits you so well."

GLARE! GLARE! GLARE!

"about 5% of what you just said made sense but I see what you're saying." He continued "The security systems are impossible to get past"

"Apparently not." She typed some stuff in the computer.

"Hey! Leave that alone!"

"I know what I'm doing!"

"You're gonna wreck it!" He took her hands and got them away from the keyboard.

"God! You're just like a little kid! I'm not gonna break you're toys! Geez! You think a guy with everything in the world would be less greedy!"

"Trust me, I don't have everything I want."

"What a Harley? A mustang? Diamonds so you can "bling bling"? Tell me little boy, what does you're heart desire that it can't buy?!"

He looked at her with serious eyes. He was always serious. But there was something different. "How about a family? Mine died. All I have is Mokuba. And I'm all he has. You think all the money in the world will make me happy? Money is just a way to survive in life. But that's it."

Mya was surprised at the answer. She didn't expect that. Mokuba never acted sad or angry like Seto. It seemed like Mokuba was just fine. Maybe he is. After all, Mokuba didn't live too much drama. Seto saw his parents die. Not Mokuba. She knew that. But she never thought much of it. Maybe there's more to Seto than what she sees. Seto? Why is she calling him Seto? It's Mr. Kaiba. Or just Kaiba. Not Seto. "I'm sorry…"Was all she could say.

"I've got an idea. But I don't like it. Yet it'll help a lot…Follow me.." She went into the elevator and Mya followed.

_"…I learned a lot today…not sure if I'll get laid and…not sure ill fail or pass…kissed every girl in class…."_

"What the hell is that?" Kaiba asked, referring to the music in the elevator.

_"on and on, reckless abandon…something's wrong…this is gonna shock them…"_

"Blink-182" Mya answered. "I said I was gonna fix it"

_"skip a drink of the alcohol…end up kneeling in the bathroom stalls…eyes are red and my movements slow…too high, got vertigo.."_

"When?"

_"on and on…. Reckless abandon…"_

Mya smiled. "I told ya I knew what I was doing."


	7. blah blah, etc

__

HELLO AMERICA!!!! …or Japan… Mexico… Canada….. Look…. I don't care where you are. Just hi. So I have receives no ideas, jokes. Or actually…. NOTHING! ::whines:: im not that creative people… have you read my work?! It sucks! This story is like a sample for the world to se THAT I [enter full name here] AM NOT A GOOD WRITER!!! But that's ok, cause watch, in about 10 years, ILL BE BIGGER THAN STARBUCKS! ::evil laugh:: oo! Rosa!! I know how to put you in! Ok, so I have one person offered to help and see, there's only one problem: she doesn't watch Yu-Gi-Oh! But she wants to help with the plot and let's face it people that's where I need help. I mean, I'm making it up as I go along, I don't even know how its gonna end! And this person (Rosa) who is just like my best bud in the hole world (one of them, Alicia!) what's to be in the story and well yea, you'll see in in like a few more entries (Efrain, I cant fit you in, you're character just doesn't fit! And Kaiba doesn't need a body guard! It's Kaiba! Think about it! You know what?! Write in your damn Fan fic and leave mine alone!) Hey! Anyone else want to have a guest entry? E-mail me! Subj: entry! Wait… what was I gonna say in this?……whatever… just help! don't make me turn this into the next barnie! Oh yea!! I really think I should put some duels in this. Seeing, ya know.. It is a yu-gi-oh fan fic…… so who wants a job?! E-mail me! Subj: I can write really good duels!

Closing statement: Oh my god! I could only imagine what stress id go through if Celso wanted to be in it -.-

And now…. My horrible fan fic that I don't know why you read or why I write it! ( keep sending me fan mail, it encourages me ^-^) 

@~~~~~~

"um….Joey?" Yugi looked out his window where his best friend, Joey Wheeler, eagerly drank water right out the backyard hoe ( the garden tool!) "you know….we have water inside o.O. 

Joey removed the tool from his lips and breathed heavy. "Too far!" he caught his breath slowly, "Damn, what was that?! Indian food?!"

Yugi smiled, "lemme guess…. You tried Mya's _molé_?" Joey nodded. "C'mon in, you can have some ice cream."

Right then and there they both heard a loud noise. "that a helicopter?!" Yugi yelled over the noise. Sure enough a silver helicopter with the letters "KC" engraved on it appeared from the sky and onto yugi's drive way. Yugi and Joey looked to each other and whispered "Kaiba" before turning back to the chopper. Tristen, Tea, Bakura, Serenity, and her friend, Amy, hurried out the house.

"What's going on?!" Tristen asked before his eyes met the chopper. "never mind" o.o

Seconds after the massive bird landed, Mya hopped off and Joey's eyes widened. "Mya?!"

"Mya!" Serenity smiled enthusiastically to see her cousin.

"Hey, Ser!" Mya smiled back, giving her a huge hug. "How've ya been?! OMG! I haven't seen you in like….forever!"

Kaiba stepped out of the helicopter moments after Mya. Right away Amy's eyes brightened up. "Seto!" She ran to his arms and pressed her lips against his. Kaiba kissed back, almost bringing a smile to his face as he pulled away and looked at her.

Mya kept quiet. This sure was a surprise for her. But she wasn't mad Why should she be? No. she's not mad. Just peachy.

"Amy, you didn't tell me you went out with Kaiba." Yugi smiled.

Amy blushed. "Two years. I'm surprised the big bad press hasn't found out."

"Amy, we were supposed to keep this a secret." he looked at her, no longer 'smiling'.

"They wont tell! Right guys?"

"Right!"

"I'm just glad you got the chance to visit me…" she cuddled against him.

_Oh please….. Gimmie a break…. I'm going to barf….._

"We came to see yugi." his cold voice had no emotion even to his own girlfriend. But he was speaking the truth.

"What?! …fine…" She stepped away from him and crossed her arms in disappointment.

_Heh heh…_

@~~~~~~

"So…. Two years huh?" Mya sat at the opposite side of the room.

"Yea, he's really great!" ^-^; "ive never been so in love…"Amy gave a heavy sigh, "I really don't know what life would be like without him…" Her smile seemed endless and her high-pitched voice began to be very irritating to mya.

_didn't ask for all that…_

"well I'm happy for you." Tea's sweet ways took over, "for as long as I've known you, every guys only lasted a few days before you've broken up with them…"

( sung in her head in the rhythm of the base ball song) _slut,slut,slut,slut,slut,slut,slut,slut…_

Joey laid back on the couch and put his arms under his head, "well I don't know what you see in him… the guy has the biggest stick up his ass!"

"Joey, I don't know if you noticed, but Kaiba only acts that way to your ass cause HE HATES YOU!" Tristen said as he knocked reality in joey's rubber head.

"He's not all that bad…" Everyone turned to look at the one talking. Mya. She kept her chin down and kept her green eyes on her necklace, fiddling with it as she continued. "He's actually kinda fun to be with… you just gotta give him some time…"

"OH! YOU'VE SLEPT WITH HIM TOO?!"

Mya's eyes jolted to Amy's direction in anger. _Gimmie one reason to tear your head off…_

Joey and Serenity read their cousins mind instantly.

Serenity got up quickly "Amy! You bout you help me in the kitchen! Maybe we can make some snacks!"

"Yeah!" Joey agreed. "Hurry! Now! I'm hungry!" He gave a sigh as soon as he left. _Mya's getting attached to Kaiba… I hope not too attached… I know Kaiba… and I don't want my cousin to go through what so many girls already have…._


End file.
